A number of circular toss devices have been heretofore provided. The most common toss device presently in use is a flying device sold under the trademark FRISBEE. The flying device is usually above eight inches in diameter and usually made of a hard, rigid plastic material. The side wall is usually curved and has an inside bead. The conventional flying device is usually characterized by hardness and rigidity and therefore may damage people, animals and property during use. The flying device cannot be folded up and put in a pocket, purse or the like when not in use.